gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Split Sides
The Split Sides Comedy Club is a chain of comedy clubs accessible in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and ''The Lost and Damned'' but inaccessible in ''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. In Grand Theft Auto V, there is also an inaccessible Split Sides in Los Santos called Split Sides West. The Split Side is a parody of Comic Strip Live in New York City and The Comedy Store in Los Angeles, respectively. Split Sides LC Located at the street corner between Frankfort Avenue and Jade Street in the Star Junction district of Algonquin, Liberty City, the Split Sides is intended to be one of only two places (the other being Perestroika) where the player can watch shows; inside, real life comedians (such as Katt Williams or Ricky Gervais) perform comedy routines in front of live audiences. Their routines often make reference to Liberty City itself mentioning locations by name or commenting on in game elements (such as the lack of dogs in the streets). The player can visit the club by himself, with a friend, or on a date with one of his girlfriends to see performances. Two routines from Split Sides can also been seen on television while in one of the player's safehouses. Unlike Perestroika, the trigger to begin a Split Sides' show is located outside the club's Frankfort Avenue entrance, as opposed to Perestroika's trigger being located inside; in addition, the player cannot explore the club's interior in the same fashion as Perestroika unless being aided by a third party mod that allows teleportation into the club. While the club features two entrances, one at Frankfort Avenue and one at Jade Street, the Frankfort Avenue entrance is the only one where the player can enter and exit the club. The club is inaccessible when you have a wanted level. Routines In GTA IV, the Split Sides originally hosts only two hosts, Ricky Gervais and Katt Williams, whose routines are repeated after a certain amount of visits.[[The Lost and Damned| TLAD]] exclusively includes an additional guest, Frankie Boyle. Gallery SplitSides-GTA4-interior.jpg|The interior of the Split Sides club. Its interior is only explorable via the use of mods with teleports. SplitSides-GTA4-performance.jpg|A comedian (Ricky Gervais pictured) performs on stage at the Split Sides. Split Sides West The Split Sides West Comedy Club is a comedy club located on Eclipse Boulevard in West Vinewood, Los Santos. The Split Sides West Comedy Club is an inaccessible club. It is owned by the same owner of Split Sides in Liberty City. Due to a glitch, the club was accessible and there was a fully detailed interior including a stage, tables and chairs, and a bar. To get in, the player had to use a glitch at the Mission Row Police Station, and parachute to an area across the street. The player then had to go into first person mode to see the inside of the club. Gallery FrontSS-GTAV.jpg|Front side of Split Sides West, with a Fame or Shame sign next to it. ParkingSS-GTAV.jpg|Parking lot of Split Sides West. EatingSS-GTAV.jpg|A different entrance to Split Sides West. SplitSidesWestOverview-GTAV.jpg|Overview of the Split Sides West interior. SplitSidesWestStage-GTAV.jpg|Closeup of the Split Sides West stage. SplitSidesWestBar-GTAV.jpg|The bar inside Split Sides West. SplitSidesWestPosters-GTAV.jpg|The posters on the wall of Split Sides West. Video See Also *Quite Humorous Comedy Club de:Split Sides Comedy Club es:Split Sides nl:Split Sides sv:Split Sides pl:Split Sides Category:Clubs Category:Friend Activities in GTA IV Category:Locations in GTA IV in Algonquin Category:Features in GTA IV Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V